En ce 31 Octobre
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Kagami et Himuro pensaient naïvement qu'Halloween au Japon n'égalerait jamais Halloween aux States. C'est une grossière erreur qu'ils ne commettront plus. [Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ; ceci est un délire d'une fangirl yaoiste en manque de M... Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.] [Multiples pairings !] [OS, même si c'est long] [Lemons & Lime]


**Hey ! Me revoilà, et ouais, avec un OS écrit pour fêter Halloween. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Perso, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire :3 Bon, il ne faut _que _11.000 mots et une petite vingtaine de pages world... xD**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais c'est pas nouveau hein.**

**Auteure : Moi.**

**Note : Je pars du principe que Kise et Kasamatsu sont déjà ensemble avant l'OS.**

* * *

><p>Nous étions le 31 octobre. Et bien que le Japon commence doucement à s'occidentaliser en matière de fête américaines, Halloween à Tokyo restait bien différente de celle des Etats-Unis. Et cette fête gourmande, effrayante et absolument géniale manquait beaucoup à Kagami Taiga et à son frère de cœur, Himuro Tatsuya, qui avaient l'habitude de la fêter ensemble en allant effrayer les gamins dans la rue.<p>

C'est donc pour cette raison que les deux américains s'étaient retrouvés chez le brun en cette fin d'après-midi du 31 octobre.

Kagami, habillé d'un simple débardeur noir - déchiré au niveau de l'épaule gauche et des côtes gauches - et d'un jean sombre abimé par endroits, arborait piteusement une queue rousse tigrée dont la base avait été fixée légèrement au-dessus de ses fesses. Et Himuro s'efforçait de lui poser sur la tête deux oreilles assorties à l'autre accessoire.

« -Mais si, tu seras très bien avec ça, râla le brun en appuyant violement le serre-tête sur les mèches rouges et brunes.

-Aïeuh ! s'écria Kagami en bondissant de sa chaise pour fuir vers la salle de bain, histoire de voir à quoi il ressemblait. »

Il fallait bien avouer qu'Himuro était plutôt doué de ses doigts… Kagami allait devoir éclaircir cette histoire. Le brun l'avait maquillé de sorte qu'une grosse moitié de son visage donne l'impression d'être recouvert de fourrure et que des crocs lui sortent de la bouche. Les endroits où sa peau était visible étaient aussi passés sous le pinceau du cyclope et Kagami s'étonna du réalisme du rendu. Ses côtes avaient l'air si douces alors qu'elles n'étaient recouvertes que de poudres, peintures, ou tout ce que vous voulait…

« -Taiga ! Viens là, il reste les lentilles, s'écria une voix.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Mes yeux rouges sont très bien… »

Himuro apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le corps entouré d'une immense cape noire aux reflets indigo qui touchait presque le sol. Sous l'habit sombre, se trouvait un chemisier blanc qui mettait parfaitement son corps de sportif en valeur. Il avait enfilé un bas noir moulant qui remontait jusqu'à son nombril, allongeant ainsi sa silhouette. Kagami devait bien admettre qu'il était magnifique.

« -Tiens, prend ça et va dans ma chambre, lui fit le brun en lui tendant une minuscule boîte blanche. »

Curieux, le rouge obéit et se dirigea vers la pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. Himuro était quelqu'un d'ordonné dans son souvenir… Comme se faisait-il que sa chambre puisse être si sale et… et pleine de détritus ?!

Les paquets de chips vides, et les miettes qui allait avec jonchaient la moquette. Kagami reconnut aussi des emballages bonbons et des bâtonnets de sucettes. Il y avait même une assiette en papier avec un reste de gâteau !

« -Tatsuyaaaa !

-Quoi ? répondit l'appelé sans pour autant se déplacer.

-C'est quoi ce bordel dans ta chambre ?!

-Mais y'a pas de bo… s'exclama le brun en arrivant rapidement. »

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et se tapa le front de la paume.

« -Je… C'est Atsuchi.

-'Atsuchi' ?! répéta l'autre, ne sachant pas de qui – ou de quoi - son frère parlait.

-Murasakibara Atsuchi.

-Qu'est-ce que ce monstre vient foutre ici ?

-Tout d'abord, Atsuchi n'est pas un monstre, se vexa Himuro en retournant dans la salle de bain, et ensuite, il est juste venu dormir.

-'Juste venu dormir'… Nan mais t'as vu le foutoir qu'il a mis ? s'écria Kagami en le suivant rapidement. T'es sur qu'il a fait que dormir ?

-Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se mit à bégayer en rougissant le cyclope.

-Bah moi je te dis qu'il a passé sa nuit à vider ton frigo…

-Ah… Oui, bien sûr !

-Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda, suspicieux le rouge alors que son ami d'enfance partait dans un rire nerveux. N… naaan ?! Me dis pas que… Toi et lui ?

-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Te fais pas de films comme ça Bakagami !

-Moi je te dis que c'est louche tout ça…

-Quoi, Aomine n'est jamais venu chez toi ?

-Qu… qu'est-ce que viens foutre Aomine dans cette conversation ?!

-Je me rappelle d'une discussion que nous avions eu, toi et moi, comme quoi il te plaisait et que…

-Aucuns souvenirs. Du tout. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Menteur.

-Je vais mettre mes lentilles ! s'écria Kagami en quittant rapidement la salle de bain.

-Lâche. »

Après quelques minutes de silence dans l'appartement, les deux lycéens finirent par être prêts et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, observant l'autre.

Himuro avait légèrement ébouriffé ses cheveux et arborait un sourire charmeur grâce auquel on pouvait voir deux canines étrangement longues pointer du coin de ses lèvres. Son teint habituellement clair l'était encore plus avec le maquillage et son unique œil visible était écarlate. Tout comme le liquide qui semblait avoir coulé de ses lèvres et gouté sur sa chemise si blanche.

Aux yeux de Kagami, Himuro était le plus beau des vampires, même si c'était l'un des premiers qu'il voyait dans sa vie et que cela restait un déguisement.

Himuro, quant à lui, plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, vérifiant ainsi si ce dernier avait bien mis ces lentilles. C'était effectivement le cas puisque que les pupilles de Kagami n'étaient plus que deux traits fins entre deux iris dorés.

Ils vérifièrent les lumières et toutes ces choses inutiles que les gens font avant de quitter leur chez soi puis sortirent de l'immeuble, découvrant ainsi qu'il était bien plus tard qu'ils ne pensaient. L'obscurité croissante du soir engloutissait petit à petit les rues de Tokyo et les lampadaires commençaient doucement à s'allumer. Quelques groupes d'adolescents, plus ou moins jeunes, avaient déjà commencé à arpenter les trottoirs. Certains étaient effrayants et d'autres, tout simplement hilarants.

Les deux américains s'étaient mis d'accord quelques jours auparavant pour faire plusieurs maisons hantés dans les quelques fêtes foraines de la capitale japonaises. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans l'un des plus grands parcs d'attraction de la ville, lieu qui devait aussi être le plus visité en ce jour d'épouvante. Les gamins jaillissaient de partout, et les rares parents présents peinaient à suivre leur progéniture. Des groupes de lycéens s'amusaient à en effrayer d'autres alors que les plus petits, eux, s'amusaient à leur chiper des sucreries.

« -Heureusement qu'Atsuchi n'est pas là, souffla Himuro en souriant.

-T'aurais dû te déguiser en sucette, je suis sure qu'il t'aurait sauté dessus direct, se moqua Kagami.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi sur Atsuchi ! s'exclama Himuro en s'élançant après son frère de cœur, qui s'était déjà enfui parmi la foule. »

Après quelques minutes de course, ils finirent par se retrouver devant l'entrée de l'attraction du jour : la Maison Hantée. Et si une petite queue commençait à se former devant la billetterie, les gens préféraient attendre sur le côté, guettant le niveau d'épouvante sur les visages des rares courageux qui sortaient de l'attraction.

Les deux lycéens se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis, après un sourire, ils se dirent que les maisons hantées japonaises ne pourraient jamais égaler les américaines.

Et c'est sur cet état d'esprit qu'ils se présentèrent à la billetterie. Durant la courte attente, Kagami examina les déguisements aux alentours. Il y avait des fantômes, des zombies, des sorciers, et d'autres… choses non identifiées. Un déguisement attira pourtant son attention. Un jeune, qui devait surement avoir son âge bien qu'il soit légèrement plus petit en taille, ne possédait qu'une sorte de draps autour de son torse qui recouvrait également le haut de ses cuisses. Au niveau de la taille, une fine corde lui serrait le corps, sculptant parfaitement sa silhouette.

Mais ce qui intriguait le plus le rouge n'était pas les bijoux étranges que l'individu arborait au niveau du cou et des poignets ou les sandales presque trop simpliste par rapport à son vêtement. Non. C'était sa peau.

L'intégralité de son corps était dorée. Ses bras, ses jambes et sa nuque. Intrigué au possible, Kagami voulu savoir à quoi ressemblait le visage de ce type, et lui attrapa l'épaule de sa main.

L'autre manqua de sursauter et se retrouva vivement, plongeant ses yeux gris, entourés de maquillages dans ceux désormais dorées du rouge.

« - K… Kagami ?

-Takao ?!

-Hey ! Sympa ton déguisement, s'écria l'aigle en le regardant de haut en bas en sifflant.

-Toi aussi il est pas mal.

-T'as vu, fit le plus petit apparemment très fier. T'imagines pas le temps qu'ils nous a fallu pour peindre tout ça…

-'Nous' ? demanda Himuro, en s'incrustant discrètement dans la conversation.

-Oh, Himuro, je t'avais pas reconnu ! Sympa aussi ton déguisement.

-Merci. T'es en … pharaon ?

-Euh… ouais… En fait, on sait pas trop. Ma sœur voulait juste tester son maquillage sur moi et l'idée d'être pharaon me plaisait bien donc… voilà le résultat de la fratrie Takao…

-Bah c'est pas mal, en conclut Kagami. »

S'en suivit une discussion sur Halloween et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Les deux américains apprirent de Takao que Midorima devait aussi être au parc à cette heure-ci, et que c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait donné rendez-vous à l'aigle. Himuro se rappela alors que Murasakibara était parti précipitamment ce matin, contrairement aux autres fois où il glandait toujours une heure ou deux… Il fit part de cette découverte aux deux autres, en omettant la dernière partie. Il n'était pas utile de dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Atsuchi venait dormir chez lui.

Kagami essaya de se souvenir d'une quelconque information lâchée par Kuroko sur ce sujet mais rien ne lui venait… Pareil pour Aomine, même si lui et la panthère ne faisaient jamais rien de plus que de s'insulter en ce moment…

Finalement, ils finirent enfin par acheter leur ticket pour l'attraction et y entrèrent.

Et alors que Kagami fermait la marche, en ignorant les piques du cyclope qui se moquait de sa peur ridicule des fantômes, Takao lui, chantonnait en marchant devant, avançant rapidement dans les terrifiants couloirs recouverts de toiles d'araignées plutôt réalistes.

Et alors qu'ils marchaient lentement, Takao devenu étrangement calme pour une fois, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup, et deux silhouettes apparurent, presque identiques.

« -Bienvenue, commença une voix rocailleuse. »

Kagami chercha du réconfort auprès d'Himuro qui le repoussa lentement.

« -J'ai l'impression de connaître cette voix, chuchota Takao à leur intentions.

-Tu peux pas connaitre tout le monde ! s'écria Kagami en chuchotant, devenu soudainement nerveux.

-Calmez vous… chuchota à son tour Himuro. Jouez le jeu et écoutez le. »

Les deux hommes, toujours dans l'obscurité la plus totale, leur expliquèrent rapidement les règles du jeu avec la même voix effrayant, bien que l'un des deux semblait beaucoup s'ennuyer.

Le but de l'attraction était simple. « La bâtisse contient plusieurs circuits. Un circuit équivaut à une salle à thème. Les principales sont la salle de torture, l'enfer, l'hôpital, l'opéra et l'apocalypse. »

« -Enorme, se réjouit Takao, impatient de continuer.

-Takao, ferme la ! s'énerva Kagami.

-Hé, Taiga, calmes toi. On peut sortir si tu veux.

-Plutôt crever. Allez, on suit les deux … euh… types.

-Ah putain, la merde… râla un des 'types'. Pourquoi faut qu'on tombe sur eux ?!

-Euh… excusez-moi, il y a un problème ? demanda poliment Himuro en s'approchant, suivi de près par le rouge, plus terrifié que jamais.

-Vous verrez cela quand nous aurons un peu de lumière, répondit l'homme à la voix rocailleuse alors que son collègue grognait. »

Les cinq hommes avancèrent parmi les couloirs et arrivèrent dans une sorte de salle à manger. Au milieu trônaient dans mannequins de cires, assis autour d'une immense table en bois, affreusement réalistes, qui donnaient l'impression d'être des corps en décomposition. Chacun avait devant eux une assiette, dégoulinante de nourritures immondes et un peu partout dans la salle, des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière malfaisante.

Les deux hommes, qui étaient habillés et coiffés de la même manière, se retournèrent et les trois lycéens s'étranglèrent en les reconnaissant.

Hanamiya affichait un visage aux joues rougies passablement énervé, alors qu'Imayoshi lui, avait le visage traversé d'un sourire malsain. Ils étaient vêtus d'un habit de majordome parfait, digne du plus beau cosplay de Sébastian. Aucuns plis ne semblait avoir était laissé au hasard et la tenue leur allait parfaitement, alliant sadisme et perfection.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! s'écria Kagami, sa peur retombée pour quelques secondes.

-Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, répondit calmement Imayoshi en remontant ses lunettes de sa main gantée de blanc.

-T'as pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, Imayo-shit.

-Ce serait dommage de ne pas te féliciter pour avoir trouvé ce nouveau surnom pourtant…

-Connard…

-Fais attention, tu pourrais être mignon. »

Et alors qu'Hanamiya s'énervait sur le capitaine de Touhou en affirmant que non, il ne rougissait pas, Kagami, Himuro et Takao se jetaient de nombreux regards, qui passaient de l'incompréhension à l'amusement.

« -Je disais donc, reprit Imayoshi qui avait réussi à faire taire son collègue grâce à un rapide et discret massage de la fesse droite, que je suivais juste Aomine.

-Et Hanamiya ?

-Hanamiya, il t'emmerde, cracha l'interrogé.

-Il me suivait, répondit simplement le joueur de Touhou. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous allons vous accompagnez jusqu…

-_Tu_ vas les accompagner, moi, j'me tire, s'énerva le brun aux épais sourcils en s'éloignant du groupe et en se dirigeant vers une sortie de secours.

-Excusez moi, fit calmement Imayoshi avant de suivre l'autre.

Et les trois autres lycéens se retrouvèrent seuls. D'un commun accord, après plus d'un quart d'heure d'attente, ils décidèrent de sortir de la pièce et de continuer la visite sans aide.

« -Moi j'vous dis qu'ils sont pas en train de s'engueuler, ricana niaisement Kagami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse Bakagami ? soupira Himuro. T'as vu l'état d'Hanamiya ?

-Hé hé, on voit bien que tu ne connais pas Imayoshi toi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ? demanda Takao, curieux.

-Il a tout ce qu'il veut ! Absolument tout ! Et ce n'est pas un Hanamiya un peu énervé qui l'empêchera de… bref.

-Oh… comprit enfin Takao… Tu veux dire que … eux deux ?!

-Mais c'est tellement évident… Vous êtes trop naïfs les mecs.

-Non, on ne traine pas avec Aomine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, c'est tout, répliqua Himuro alors qu'ils tournaient et se retrouvaient devant une arche étrange.

-Ah ah ah ! J'aurais pas aimé ! ricana Takao en se moquant de Kagami.

-T'es de quel côté toi ? se vexa le rouge.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais du tien. »

Himuro se permit de sourire discrètement alors que son ami d'enfance boudait, au beau milieu d'une maison hantée.

Vivement qu'un fantôme apparaisse, pensa-t-il.

Finalement, les trois adolescents regardèrent l'arche devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. Peinte comme si elle était de pierres, de nombreuses fissures étaient visibles sur toutes sa hauteur et, juste à côté d'un pilier se trouvait un petit panneau indiquant ' L'Apocalypse '.

« - Je sais pas vous mais moi, ça me tente bien, sourit Takao.

-M'ouais… Ça sera surement des zombies non ?...

-Mais c'est cool les zombies ! Avec du sang et tout… Bouaaargh !

-Ton imitation de zombie est ridicule, mec, ricana Kagami.

-Rien à faire, j'y vais, s'écria l'aigle en passant sous l'arche de pierre et en s'engouffrant dans les nuages de brumes artificielles après les avoir salués de la main.

-Bon bah… ok.

-On continue par là nous ? demanda le cyclope en pointant un couloir du doigt. »

Kagami hocha la tête et suivit l'autre à travers les couloirs. Après quelques minutes de déambulation, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte à double battant en métal sur laquelle était écrit ' L'Hôpital '. En fond sonore, on entendait des rires d'enfants et des cris d'adultes effrayés. Derrière la porte grise, des objets semblaient tomber de partout.

Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à Himuro, pas très rassuré.

« -Si je rentre, c'est pas tout seul, je te préviens.

-J'ai pas l'intention de rentrer non plus… marmonna sur le même ton Himuro. »

Ils s'en allèrent rapidement, laissant derrière eux les cris, les pleurs et autres bruits humains qui leurs donnaient d'incroyables sueurs froides.

C'est alors que la porte grinça, s'ouvrant doucement. Les deux lycéens se retournèrent à la même vitesse et attendirent que quelque chose se produise, l'estomac tordu par l'angoisse. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'une silhouette sortit de la pièce, le visage recouvert d'un masque de chirurgien et le corps noyé dans une immense blouse blanche tachée de sang, que Kagami recula. Himuro l'imita, collant son dos au mur en s'éloignant lentement de l'individu étrange.

Un néon à l'intérieur de la pièce grésilla puis s'éteignit faisant gémir Himuro et lorsque l'homme tourna sa tête vers le duo apeuré en dévoilant une main tenant une paire de ciseaux, les deux basketteurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'élancèrent dans les sombres couloirs en étouffant des cris.

Kagami, trop apeuré pour oser croiser le regard de l'inconnu, n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux hétérochromes et ses cheveux couleur sang.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris un escalier et tourné plusieurs fois que les deux américains osèrent s'arrêter. Adossé contre le mur à la tapisserie sale et négligée, Kagami reprenait doucement son souffle.

« -Je retire ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour, souffla-t-il. Halloween ici, c'est encore plus dément qu'aux States…

-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai jamais autant flippé dans une maison hantée, lui répondit Himuro en s'éventant le visage de la main. »

Ils s'accordèrent une dizaine de minutes de plus pour récupérer puis ils se remirent en route, bien décidés à ne plus s'enfuir de façon aussi peu viril. Himuro fit remarquer au rouge qu'ils se trouvaient désormais au premier étage de la bâtisse et qu'il devait donc y avoir des nouveaux circuits.

« -Sachant qu'on a vu ' l'Apocalypse ' et … ' l'Hôpital ', précisa Kagami. Y'avait quoi d'autre ?

-' La Salle de torture ', et… ' l'Opéra ' aussi je crois. Il en manque un…

-' L'Enfer ' nan ?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Eh ben mon vieux… Je te souhaite de tomber sur l'Opéra, frissonna le tigre.

-Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup, fit Himuro en désignant d'un coup de menton une magnifique porte de bois sur laquelle apparaissait des lettres gravées, formant le mot 'Opéra'…

-On le tente ?

-Ca peut pas être pire que ' l'Hôpital ' de toute façon, répondit simplement le cyclope en entourant entièrement son corps de sa cape noire. Enfin, j'espère pas. »

Ils poussèrent chacun une partie de la porte et s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Ils étaient dans un immense amphithéâtre couvert. Autour d'eux, des dizaines de sièges comme on en trouve dans les salles de cinéma ou de théâtre. Ils avaient l'air confortables et Kagami ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'assoir dessus et souffler un bon coup. Mais Himuro remarqua intelligemment que quelque chose bougeait sur la scène.

En effet, entre les nuages de brouillard opaques éclairés par des projecteurs grésillants, une silhouette se déplaçait. A la longueur de ses cheveux, la largeur de son corps et sa démarche, tout laissait croire que c'était une femme.

Elle semblait danser sur la scène, tournant sur elle-même, faisant voler le bas de sa robe blanche. L'habit se mélangeait au brouillard d'une façon incroyable. C'était beau.

« -Taiga, je le sens pas… souffla Himuro en reculant.

-Mec, sérieux ? Elle danse juste là… En plus, elle est pas mal.

-Taiga ! cria d'une voix aigue Himuro en reculant rapidement et en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, la scène. »

Kagami regarda de nouveau l'endroit et imita son ami d'enfance. La femme s'élevait, clairement en lévitation. Le brouillard s'était assombri et elle n'était plus qu'une sorte d'esprit s'envolant en tournant lentement sur elle-même. Ses cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient sur la taille, s'élevèrent d'un coup et son corps bascula vers l'avant.

Kagami sursauta avant de comprendre qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. Par les airs ! Il fit demi-tour et commença à courir vers la porte par laquelle lui et Himuro étaient passés à l'instant. Et un peu avant d'y arriver, il entendit le cyclope hoqueter un « Elle a disparu… ». Le rouge se retourna aussitôt et pâlît d'un seul coup en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans le dos de son frère. Des silhouettes s'élevaient des fauteuils.

« -Tatsuya, viens... chuchota-t-il, sans quitter les quelques hommes qui commençaient à sortir des rangées de sièges écarlates.

-Elle est partie je te dis.

-Elle ouais, mais eux là, ils viennent d'arriver ! »

Le brun se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme, le visage recouvert de sang et de… débris de peau ?! Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce que c'était et prit ses jambes à son coup, rejoignant rapidement Kagami qui n'attendait plus que lui pour refermer la porte.

« -Je croyais que les zombies, c'était dans ' l'Apocalypse ' ?! s'écria Kagami une fois Himuro hors de la salle.

-J'en sais rien moi !... Et puis, c'était pas vraiment des zombies… Je dirais que c'était plutôt les serviteurs de la Dame Blanche…

-Genre c'était la Dame Blanche ?... Avec des cheveux blonds et des longs cils ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu décris Kise Ryouta là…

-C'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait un peu, répondit Kagami, pensif. Mais il serait déjà tombé dans les pommes devant un simple film d'horreur, ce serait impossible. En plus, c'était une meuf. »

Ils continuèrent leurs visites, jusqu'à ce qu'un croisement les arrêtent. A gauche ou à droite ?

Kagami, désormais trop apeuré pour rester derrière, se retourna pour poser la question au brun mais ce qu'il vit le fit arrêter de respirer. Un fantôme ! Juste derrière Himuro ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sentait pas sa présence ?! Le rouge recula, lentement, puis hurla le cri le plus pitoyable que personne n'ai jamais entendu et s'enfuit en courant, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, laissant Himuro seul au croisement.

Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Kagami, se demanda Himuro en se retournant lentement.

Mais il n'y avait que lui ici. Et les fausses toiles d'araignées…

Le rouge était parti vers la droite, mais vu la terreur sur son visage, il n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt alors Himuro, respirant un bon coup, prit le couloir qui partait à gauche.

Il avançait doucement, évitant les zones d'ombres au maximum. Non pas qu'il avait peur du noir, mais rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il revoyait le visage abimé de l'homme dans ' l'Opéra '… Il était vraiment effrayant ce type, avec ses énormes sourcils, ce sourire rendu malsain parce sa mâchoire qui semblait se décrocher et…

Himuro frissonna en tenta de ne plus y penser, se concentrant sur la décoration splendide des couloirs. Angoissante mais splendide. Depuis quand les murs étaient peints de sorte qu'on est l'impression d'être entouré de flammes ? Depuis quand le parquet ne grinçait plus d'ailleurs ? Le brun fit un rapide tour des horizons du regard et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à la fin du couloir. Devant lui, un début d'escalier, en pierre, qui se perdait dans une obscurité totale. Ne voulant en aucun cas rebroussait le chemin au risque de retomber sur le zombie ou ' l'Hôpital ', Himuro commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon, marche par marche, en s'appuyant contre le mur. Au fur et à mesure de sa descente, étrangement longue d'ailleurs, l'espace se referma sur lui-même et Himuro, devenant soudainement claustrophobe, se dépêcha d'arriver à la fin.

C'était lui ou il faisait vraiment plus chaud qu'avant ici ?

Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva à la fin de la descente qui pouvait très bien être qualifiée d'infernale, il se retrouva dans une pièce étrange. Elle était spacieuse, très, mais sans dessus-dessous. C'était un bazar sans nom. Les chaises étaient retournées, ou brisées. Ou même les deux. La table était affaissée au centre, comme si quelqu'un y avait donné un coup, et le tapis qui se trouvait dessus était déchiré par endroits. D'immenses bibliothèques recouvraient les murs, même si une grande partie de leurs livres étaient à terre ou tout simplement absents.

Cette pièce devait être jolie rangée. Digne d'un magnifique manoir anglais.

Ce qu'il lui manquait devait juste être une fenêtre, et un peu plus de lumière. L'unique bougie au centre de la table ne suffisait pas.

Et alors que le jeune homme regardait prudemment le reste de la pièce, toujours collé au mur, la bougie s'éteignit soudainement et l'unique porte se ferma violemment, le faisait sursauter.

Il entendit des pas, ils lui semblaient traînants, puis un craquement et la faible bougie fut rallumée. Ou du moins, c'est ce que cru naïvement Himuro.

Mais la lumière provenait d'une simple allumette allumée d'une immense main. Et son propriétaire était actuellement assis au centre la table, ses jambes croisées s'agitant lentement au-dessus du sol. Il faisait dos au lycéen mais ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à remarquer que c'était un homme, de grande taille, à la musculature assez présente et … il avait des cornes ? Il était simplement habillé d'un bas de soie noir et Himuro n'arriva pas à se retenir de détailler son dos qui lui semblait parfait. Il ressemblait presque à celui de son Atsuchi d'ailleurs. Son coéquipier et l'individu qui jouait avec l'allumette avaient la même corpulence et… les mêmes cheveux !

Soudain pris d'un pressentiment, Himuro s'approcha lentement de l'homme et vérifia quelque chose.

« -Vous êtes bien courageux, murmura l'étranger en entendant le plus petit s'approcher. Oser s'approcher d'un démon…

-Atsuchi ?... fit doucement Himuro en reconnaissant la voix traînante de son ami. »

Ce dernier se retourna rapidement et alors que son regard plongeait dans l'œil de l'américain, l'allumette s'éteignit. Mais alors que le brun pensait que l'autre en allumerait un deuxième, il sentit deux mains se posaient sur sa cape et le soulever aussi facilement qu'un gamin. Devinant que le violet le voulait sur ses genoux comme ils le faisaient souvent en ce moment, il écarta les jambes et les enroula aveuglement autour de la taille de l'autre. Ce nouveau contact plu beaucoup au violet qui enroula ses bras autour du torse du plus petit.

Une étreinte aveugle. Ne pas voir l'autre ne voulait pas dire ne pas le ressentir, au contraire. Ils ne parlaient pas mais entendaient tellement de choses, que ce soit leurs battements de cœur ou leur respiration. La tête enfouie dans l'épaule du violet, Himuro respirait son odeur, encore et encore, ne se lassant jamais, comme s'il voulait la graver en lui.

« -Muro-chin… gémit doucement Murasakibara, le menton posé sur le crâne dudit Muro-chin.

-Oui ?

-Tes cheveux me gênent, râla-t-il. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas comme d'habitude ?...

-Attends un peu, Atsuchi, se contenta de répondre Himuro en plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne avant de revenir dans les bras du géant.

-Aaah, c'est mieux, sourit ce dernier dans le noir. »

Le dos désormais contre le torse nu du violet, le cyclope ne voulut pas poser de questions qui briseraient certainement ce moment et se contenta de fermer les yeux, bien que cela ne soit pas très utile dans cette pièce sans lumières.

« -Muro-chin… Tu n'aurais pas un bonbon ?

-Non, mais j'ai ça par contre. Baisse la tête Atsuchi. »

Curieux, mais surtout affamé, Murasakibara obtempéra et s'étonna silencieusement lorsque ses lèvres en rencontrèrent d'autres.

« -Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Muro-chin…

-Je n'ai pas menti… s'étonna Himuro avant de s'attrister, l'autre n'ayant pas vraiment réagi vis-à-vis de son baiser.

-Si, je vais manger un bonbon. Je vais te manger.

-A… Atsuchi, attends, bégaya le brun en sentant Murasakibara changer de comportement subitement et en sentant deux immenses mains glisser sur son ventre en direction d'un autre endroit, légèrement plus bas. »

Mais rien ne peut arrêter un Murasakibara Atsuchi obstiné, et Himuro devait bien être le mieux placé – sans mauvais jeux de mots – pour le savoir. Si on dit que l'on récolte ce que l'on sème, ce n'est pas pour rien.

* * *

><p>Revenons à Takao. Takao qui n'était pas effrayé au début de l'attraction. Takao qui l'était maintenant. Takao qui déambulait depuis un bon quart d'heure dans des couloirs tous plus sombres que les autres. Takao qui chantait à tue-tête pour oublier sa peur. Takao qui…<p>

« -Y'a quelqu'un ?... gémit-il entre deux couplets. »

Mais il ne reçut, évidement, aucune réponse.

« -Pfou… Maudit Shin-chan… C'est lui qui me donne rendez-vous et il ose me mettre un lapin ! Il va voir… »

C'est fou ce que cela fait du bien de remettre la faute sur les autres quand on est terrifié à cause de ce décor effrayant, de ces grognement et de… attend attend ! Quels grognements ?!

L'aigle se retourna vivement, faisant ainsi cliqueter ses bijoux égyptiens, et se retrouva face à face avec une momie. Enfin, c'est ce que l'autre devait être… Les bras levés et la tête penchée sur le côté, l'individu aurait fait peur à n'importe qui. Mais pas à Takao.

L'aigle reconnut tout de suite les mèches verts dépasser des bandages, assorties aux iris émeraudes et ces longs cils qu'ils connaissaient par cœur à force de les regarder du matin jusqu'au soir, six jours sur sept.

« -Shin-chan ! s'écria-t-il, tout joyeux, en sautant dans les bras de la momie.

-T… Takao ?! bégaya Midorima, en reconnaissant l'autre lycéen. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Euh… Je pourrais te retourner la question aussi hein, répondit, vexé, le brun en quittant le corps du vert. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est _toi_ qui m'as donné rendez-vous ? »

Midorima s'arrêta quelques secondes, se rappelant son horrible après-midi, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans une tenue absolument ridicule !

« -E… Ecoute Takao, c'est un peu compliqué et je veux juste aller me changer.

-Tu peux, personne ne te retiens… »

Le vert plissa les yeux vers son coéquipier avant de faire demi-tour et de slalomer entre les éléments du décor de la pièce. Le suivant discrètement, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, Takao regarda d'un air absent le lieu. Des – fausses ? – pierres étaient présentes un peu partout, fissurées ou pas, et de nombreuses cordes plus ou moins usées pendaient d'on-ne-savait-où et le surprenait à chaque fois qu'il en frôlait une avec son épaule dorée. Rajoutez à cela une brume épaisse, très peu de lumière et des murs peints sur lequel on pouvait voir des sortes d'attroupements de momies et vous obtenez la salle nommée 'l'Apocalypse'…

Ce n'était absolument l'image qui venait à l'esprit du l'aigle si jamais il avait à imaginer l'apocalypse mais il devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas si mal que ça. Sauf que maintenant, il n'avait absolument plus peur : Shin-chan était là !

Le vert, inconscient que l'autre le suivait de près, commençait à enlever une à une les bandelettes qui entourait son corps, en commençant par celle autour de sa tête. C'est à ce moment que Takao remarqua que…

« -Shin-chan ! Shin-chan ! Tu as vu ? On est complémentaires !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? soupira le vert en ouvrant une porte caché entre deux murs sur laquelle était inscrit 'loges'.

-Toi en momie, moi en pharaon. Ce n'est pas évident ? »

Ne répondant pas, Midorima s'avança dans la pièce remarquablement plus éclairée que le couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter, et ouvrit un casier alors que Takao s'admirait dans un des nombreux miroirs présents.

Le brun s'assit sur un siège, face à la glace, et commença à chantonner, tout simplement heureux d'être avec son Shin-chan.

« -Takao… S'il te plait, j'ai eu une journée épuisante…

-Gné hé, nous ressemblons à un vieux couple non ? rigola Takao en s'arrêtant de chanter quelques secondes.

-Arrêtes… arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !...

-Ca serait chouette…

-Quoi donc ? soupira, mi-curieux mi-lassé le joueur de la Génération des Miracles.

-Shin-chan et moi, en jeunes mariés, continua le brun en s'imaginant avec le vert, le regard perdu dans le vague. »

Les joues rouges, Midorima préféra ne pas répondre à cette phrase qui lui semblait idiote, et vérifia que l'autre lycéen était bien en pleine rêverie pour retirer l'intégralité des bandelettes. C'est qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon dessous…

Mais bon dieu que c'était long de les enlever ! Tout aurait été plus simple avec une paire de ciseaux, 'clap clap clap' et voilà, tout aurait été retiré. Mais sans ça, Midorima se retrouvait à devoir retirer un à un les morceaux de toile. Et voilà qu'il s'emmêlait en plus ! Décidément, quelle journée pourrie…

Revenant sur Terre, Takao cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se redresser sur son siège. Il venait d'avoir une très agréable vision, il fallait absolument qu'il en fasse part à Shin-chan !

Il se retourna rapidement sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte en un sourire sincère mais, alors qu'il allait s'exclamer comme lui seul savait le faire, il la referma pour se la pincer, retenant un fou rire. La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux était absolument hilarante ! Le grand et respectable Midorima Shintarou, le visage rougi par la colère, marmonnait dans sa barbe de nombreuses insultes envers ces fichus bandelettes qui refusaient de quitter son torse, déjà bien dénudé.

Ce n'est que quand le pauvre vert se retrouva coincé, ficelé par son déguisement, que Takao éclata de rire, plié sur sa chaise.

« -Takao Kazunari ! s'écria Midorima, désormais rouge de honte. Ne te retourne surtout pas !

-Bien… bien reçu… réussit à articuler l'autre, toujours hilare. »

Mais Midorima, surement à cause de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, avait oublié que Takao se trouvait devant un mur entièrement recouvert de miroir, lui permettant donc de voir l'intégralité de la pièce sans déplacer ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Le brun se calma assez rapidement puis, ne se retournant pas comme le lui avait demandé le vert, demanda en le regardant à travers la glace :

« -Besoin d'aide Shin-chan ?

-Takao, je t'ai demandé de n…

-Ne pas me retourner, je sais, et je ne le suis pas. Regarde. »

Bêtement, Midorima le regarda et vit qu'il n'était effectivement pas retourné. Son regard émeraude plongea dans celui d'argent de l'aigle et ils se dévisagèrent à travers le miroir, étrangement silencieux. Finalement, Takao rompit l'échange visuel en se levant et en venant en redémarrer un quand il se retrouva face à lui.

« -Besoin d'aide ? répéta-t-il, joueur.

-No… hum… oui, finit par lâcher le vert, les joues roses.

-Bah voilà quand tu veux ! s'amusa le brun en commençant à défaire un à un les nœuds de cordes. »

Après 20 bonnes minutes silencieuses, le torse de Midorima fut entièrement dénué mais Takao ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Remarquant que les mains pâles de l'aigle commençaient à retirer les banderoles de tissus qui se trouvaient au-dessus de son caleçon, Midorima posa les siennes dessus, plongeant un regard gêné dans les yeux gris de son coéquipier.

« -Merci, je peux me débrouiller maintenant.

-Tu es sûr Shin-chan ? le taquina l'autre lycéen, en continuant de dévêtir lentement le plus grand de son déguisement. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te pièges à nouveau tu comprends ?

-Je n'étais pas piég… commença Midorima avant de crier un splendide 'Ne met pas tes mains ici !' paniqué. »

Surpris, Takao les retira rapidement puis, s'amusant à jouer avec les mots de son ami, il ajouta, taquin :

« -Mes mains n'iront pas plus loin, fit-il sagement. Tu peux même les tenir si tu veux. »

Et il lui tendit de façon innocente ses deux mains, que le vert attrapa après un léger temps d'hésitation. C'est alors que Takao retourna la situation et emprisonna les doigts – exceptionnellement non bandés ! – du vert dans ses paumes.

« -Bon sang Takao, râla 'l'agressé'. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Mes mains n'iront pas_ ici_, répondit simplement l'interrogé en reprenant les mots fraichement prononcés du tireur, mais je peux quand même vouloir t'aider non ? »

Ne comprenant plus rien des paroles de Takao, Midorima se surprit à attendre ce qu'il allait faire, après l'avoir regardé tirer la langue comme n'importe quel enfant coquin.

Le brun s'abaissa et se retrouva agenouillé entre les jambes du vert, assis sur le banc. Il posa son menton sur la hanche ferme de son Shin-chan et attrapa entre ses dents une bandelette blanche avant de la tirer lentement.

« -Je n'utilise pas mes mains… remarqua-t-il inutilement avant de recommencer la manœuvre encore et encore, sous les yeux étonnés de Midorima. »

Seules les respirations de plus en plus erratiques des deux basketteurs brisaient le silence installé dans la pièce, et, alors que la bouche délicate de Takao retirait la dernière bandelette, Midorima se rendit compte qu'il avait lâché depuis pas mal de temps déjà ses mains et qu'il s'amusait à caresser lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses d'un mouvement léger et discret du poignet.

Soudainement impatient, Midorima attendit avec … envie – ? – de voir ce qu'allait faire Takao maintenant que l'intégralité de son déguisement était loin de son corps. La réponse vint assez rapidement, la bouche du brun se mit à mordiller gentiment le haut de son sous-vêtement sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et, après avoir fait suffisamment languir le vert, il souffla doucement sur l'érection naissante de ce dernier. Et il se releva, fier de son coup.

« -Tu es un coquin, Shin-chan, sourit-il.

-Takao, termine ce que tu commencé, souffla Midorima, sa température corporelle étrangement élevée.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles… répliqua l'aigle d'une voix joueuse. Tu peux peut-être me montrer ce que tu v… »

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres celle du vert se posèrent sur les siennes. Et s'il avait toujours imaginé son premier baiser avec Shin-chan comme un truc chaotique et ridicule, ce qu'il en fut vraiment lui coupa le souffle. Depuis quand Midorima savait-il si bien embrasser ?! Leurs langues se cherchèrent, découvrant au passage la bouche de l'autre, et quand enfin, elles se trouvèrent, après un magnifique ballet mouillé, le tireur se montra plus expert et envahisseur que jamais, obligeant du plus petit une soumission buccale totale. Takao, pris à son propre jeu, n'était plus que gémissements dans les bras de l'autre, qui s'était précipitamment levé du banc quelques secondes auparavant.

« -Ngh… Shi…Shin-chan, finit par réussir à articuler le brun alors qu'ils se séparaient par manque d'air.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te montre, Takao ? demanda d'une voix languissante le vert, en parlant du début de phrase que l'aigle avait prononcé avant leur baiser. »

Mais le brun, qui se remettait doucement de l'inattendu échange, resta silencieux et tremblant contre son torse, les joues et lèvres rougies. Ni une ni deux, Midorima profita de cet état second et amena son coéquipier contre le mur, avant de passer une de ses jambes entre les siennes, histoire de plus ou moins préparer le terrain.

« -Je ne suis pas rancunier mais cette fois, je ne peux pas ne pas me venger de ce que tu as fait… susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille du brun.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? souffla entre deux soupirs le brun alors que les doigts parfaits du tireur soulevait doucement son déguisement, dévoilant un ventre parfaitement pâle qui contraignait avec sa peau dorée.

-Tu joues avec le feu… fit le vert, en retirant discrètement le caleçon du plus petit.

-Mais tu adores çaaaaaaah… Shin-chaan… »

Sans prévenir, Midorima s'était emparé de la virilité gonflée du brun. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'amusait beaucoup des réactions du 'torturé'. Soudainement affamé de ces gémissements, il se laissa tomber à même le sol et approcha son visage du membre brulant, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'aigle.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu… penses faire ? articula lentement Takao, la bouche pâteuse. »

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, Midorima entoura de ses lèvres le sexe de son coéquipier et commença de régulières allées et venues, qui firent perdre la tête à ce dernier. Il n'était plus que gémissements et halètements, à la merci totale de la bouche de son Shin-chan adoré et, ses doigts, enfouis la chevelure de couleur végétale, accompagnaient plus ou moins les mouvements, qu'ils trouvaient horriblement lents, de l'As de Shutoku.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir gémit un nombre incalculable de fois le nom de son désormais amant qu'il sentit la jouissance le faucher soudainement.

« -Ngh… Shin…chaa ! s'exclama-t-il en se pliant légèrement. »

Ne réfléchissant pas, l'autre avala le tout, en évitant de s'attarder sur le gout, qu'il trouvait déjà assez écœurant…

La délicieuse torture terminée, Takao se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes tremblantes et le corps brulant, en glissant le long du mur. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol et son visage se retrouva à la hauteur de celui de l'autre lycéen, qui affichait un léger sourire.

« -Ne… ne rigoles pas ! se véxa Takao. Tu n'es qu'un horrible tsundere machiavélique !

-Je vais être flatté, sourit l'insulté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. »

Il s'approcha du brun et, après lui avoir pris le visage entre les mains, le regarda dans les yeux. Ce fut Takao qui parla le premier.

« -J'aime les yeux de Shin-chan que il sourit comme ça, lâcha-t-il sans quitter des yeux les deux orbes émeraudes devant lui.

-Et Shin-chan aime les tiens, quelle que soit la tête que tu fais… répondit-il en caressant la joue de l'aigle de son pouce tout en reprenant les mots de l'aigle.

-Embrasse-moi, souffla ce dernier en posant son front sur celui de l'autre lycéen. »

Midorima ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empara des lèvres de Takao, doucement, tendrement, presque timidement. Ce n'était rien qu'un baiser amoureux mais pour ces deux là, c'était déjà beaucoup.

* * *

><p>« -Sempai… Je n'aime pas du tout ton déguisement… frissonna Kise alors que son capitaine s'approcha de lui.<p>

-Parce que tu penses que te voir voler à 3 mètres du sol me ravit peut-être ? répondit celui-ci en montant sur la scène de 'l'Opéra' afin de rejoindre son équipe, elle aussi déguisée.

-La tête de ce type était géniale quand même, ricana un des joueurs, en évoquant un des deux américains, avant que les autres ne se mettent à se moquer eux aussi.

-Ne vous moquez pas de Kagamicchi ! s'écria Kise, en retirant son immense perruque blonde.

-J'ai vraiment fait peur à Himuro… Sa tête effrayée l'était à un tel point qu'elle faisait peur, elle aussi.

-C'est profond mec, répondit un de ses joueurs alors que Kise le foudroyait du regard.

-Si c'est pour sortir des conneries, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous avant que je vous botte le cul, leur lança Kasamatsu. »

L'intégralité de l'équipe de Kaijo, déguisée en zombies tout comme son capitaine, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de 'l'Opéra', laissant le sempai et son kouhai seuls sur la scène.

-Akashicchi est vraiment méchant… marmonna Kise avec colère, en soulevant son déguisement, décidément très embrassant. Vouloir faire peur à Kagamicchi est une chose, mais y impliquer Himurocchi et nous obliger à venir ici, déguisés qui plus est, en est une autre.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait faire peur à Kagami ? demanda Kasamatsu en essayant vainement de détourner le sens de la conversation pour éviter que le blond ne tue vraiment quelqu'un, sous le coup de la colère.

-Une énième crise de jalousie… Parce que Kagamicchi et son 'Tetsuya !' adoré ont partagé une journée ensemble il me semble, cracha Kise en imitant le vairon.

-Juste pour ça ?!

-Moi je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi… gémit Kise en ignorant sa question. Manger des bonbons devant un film d'horreur, assis sur le canapé et…

-Mais on la passe ensemble… s'affola Kasamatsu en voyant son petit ami pleurnicher et se moucher dans son déguisement, alors que la sécurité qu'il avait dû enfiler pour pouvoir 's'envoler' cliqueter à chacun de ses mouvements. »

Il s'approcha de lui et lui pris le visage entre ses mains. L'embrassant sur le front comme pour le rassurer, il lui promit qu'ils passeraient la nuit, dans les bras de l'autre et sur son canapé à regarder un film effrayant. Ce n'était que le début de la soirée après tout.

« -Tu me le promet ? renifla le mannequin avant que l'interrogé hoche la tête. »

Kasamatsu voulut l'embrasser pour parfaire ce moment mais Kise le stoppa gentiment de sa main.

« -Je suis désolé sempai, mais je préférerais que tu te démaquilles avant… C'est affreusement réaliste. »

Kasamatsu hocha la tête, compréhensif. Parce que, si lui avait devant lui un Kise plus beau que jamais dans sa tenue blanche, lui, devait avoir une horrible tête de monstre en décomposition.

Après s'être retiré du baudrier, caché sous sa robe, Kise accompagna son compagnon hors de la pièce, le cœur plus léger, et ils s'empressèrent de rentrer chez le brun, regarder ces fameux films d'horreur.

Au diable Akashi et ces foutues crises de jalousies, maintenant, cette soirée n'appartenait désormais plus qu'à eux.

* * *

><p>Kagami ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, se retournant régulièrement pour vérifier que ce… putain de fantôme de merde ne soit pas à ses trousses !<p>

Mais après plus de 10 minutes de courses, il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait pris tellement de tournants que le petit fantôme n'aurait jamais pu le suivre. Parce que même lui ne saurait pas revenir de là où il était venu…

Et même s'il était un grand garçon de 16 ans et principalement fait de muscle, la simple idée de revoir ce fantôme lui tordait l'estomac et le rendait aussi faible qu'un chaton de 3 jours devant un berger allemand ayant la rage. Si l'on pouvait comparer le petit individu avec un drap sur la tête comme étant un chien enragé…

C'est donc la peur au ventre que le dunker tenta de ralentir, dans les couloirs sombres de l'immense attraction, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers la source du bruit qui lui vrillait les tympans depuis quelques minutes déjà. Ce qu'il avait cru être des coups, n'étaient en fait que des cris rauques, comme si la personne que l'on frappait était en train de mourir… Comme un animal.

Se rassurant comme il pouvait en se disant que jamais, le fantôme ne viendrait ici, il accéléra et après une dizaine de seconde de marche, il se retrouva devant un tunnel plongé dans l'obscurité. C'était ça ou revenir en arrière, et donc, manquer de retomber sur la créature blafarde ! Ni une ni deux, Kagami ne réfléchit pas et pénétra dans l'ombre, sans même faire attention à ce qu'il venait de lire sur la pancarte, clouée au mur. La Salle des Tortures.

Un pied après l'autre. Lentement mais sûrement quoi. Mais plus il avançait et plus les cris étaient terrifiants.

Et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Comme si la victime venait de rendre l'âme. Comme si le bourreau savait qu'il allait en avoir une nouvelle toute fraîche.

Kagami déglutit bruyamment mais ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant. Il allait devoir emmener Aomine ici tiens, on verrait si le bleu était vraiment le seul à pouvoir se battre. Le rouge ricana bêtement en imaginant le bronzé se pissait littéralement dessus, avant de se donner une énorme claque mentale. Pourquoi penser à cet abruti maintenant ?!

Il se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il avait bêtement rougi à la pensée du bleu et, soudainement énervé contre lui-même, il accéléra et se retrouva, sans vraiment savoir comment, subitement aveugler par une lumière trop blanche. Même en plissant les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que son nez et évidemment, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une porte derrière lui se claquait violemment. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce qu'il en avait passée une, de porte ?!

Il observa rapidement la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Simple, neutre, une table, quelques chaises et pas de fenêtres. Juste une porte. Fermée.

Il se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir un homme, à peine vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une cagoule, qu'une main puissante et musclée s'emparait de sa tête et la tournait à l'opposé de celle de l'inconnu. Il sembla au rouge entendre un ricanement puis tout se passa très vite et, malgré ses débattements – assez inutiles en fait – il se retrouva menotté à l'arrière d'une chaise et ridiculement assis dessus. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un film, cette attraction était vraiment terrifiante… Et réaliste. Il en frissonna.

Derrière lui, il entendait l'homme marchait, lentement, comme s'il voulait le mettre sur les nerfs. Il l'entendit de nouveau ricaner, puis soupirer. Et alors qu'il voulut se retourner pour voir sa tête, bien que celle-ci soit camouflée par une cagoule, il se prit une claque monumentale qui le laissa quelques secondes dans les vapes. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il s'écria :

« -Putain mais vous êtes pas bien ?! Je sais bien que c'est un rôle mais faut pas abus…

-Tch, ça va peut-être encore plus drôle que ce que j'avais prévu, fit une voix qui pétrifia le rouge sur sa chaise inconfortable.

-N.. nan.. Dis moi que je rêve… chuchota-t-il alors que derrière lui, l'autre continuait son spitch.

-Déjà que je m'attendais à tomber sur des jeunes filles terrifiées… Mais nan, faut que ça soit toi, Ta-i-ga ! susurra ce dernier à l'oreille de l'intéressé, le faisant frissonner.

-Et en quoi ça pourrait être mieux que des jeunes filles terrifiées, qui je suppose, doivent surement avoir d'énormes paires de seins ? demanda Kagami, en priant pour qu'Aomine reste derrière lui afin qu'il ne voit pas ses joues devenues presque aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

-Bah évidemment ! s'écria le bronzé comme si cela était une évidence que toutes les filles qu'il rencontrerait dans sa vie seraient accompagnées d'un bonnet F. »

Avant de continuer, il avança dans la pièce, ignorant royalement Kagami, pitoyablement assis sur sa chaise, et fit les cent pas tout en continuant de parler.

« -Je pense, finit-il par lâcher, que je vais beaucoup m'amuser ce soir.

-Co… comment ça ? Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant, tenta Kagami lorsqu'il vit la lueur sadique dans le regard outremer. Vu que je connais ton identité.

-Justement, c'est là que la chose pourrait être beaucoup plus amusante que si je m'amusai avec des inconnus.

-Quelle chose ? »

Aomine ne répondit pas, et se contenta de retirer sa cagoule qui ne servait plus à rien maintenant que lui et Kagami s'étaient reconnus. Et justement, étant dos au tigre, il ne le vit pas le dévisager avec envie.

Dans l'esprit de Kagami, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui fonctionnait encore très clairement. Son esprit était assaillit d'image d'Aomine, dans des déguisements tous plus sexy les uns que les autres. Comment le bronzé pouvait-il être à l'aise devant lui, dans cette tenue ?!

Les jambes bronzées étaient emprisonnées dans un jean de cuir luisant, qui moulait à la perfection ses muscles et son… – _mother fucker !_ s'étouffa Kagami – … cul absolument divin. Et puis après, bah il y avait ce torse bronzé – et nu – tout simplement parfait… Et ces ô combien sexy lanières de cuir qui enroulaient le haut de ses bras, faisant ressortir de façon provocatrice ses muscles, déjà assez saillants sans tout cet attirail.

Donc pour Kagami, avoir cette bombe sexuelle sous les yeux n'était pas vraiment la meilleur des choses pour se calmer. D'abord la peur, puis maintenant le désir. C'en était presque trop pour son corps meurtri par cette éprouvante soirée.

Aomine se retourna et s'empara d'une chaise, qu'il posa sans aucune grâce devant Kagami. Il s'assit dessus avec la même délicatesse, jambes écartées et admira d'un œil expert sa 'victime' devant lui.

« -Sympa le déguisement, railla Kagami avant de le regretter aussitôt quand il vit qu'une des mains bronzées tenait une… sorte de cravache ?

-Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua sur le même ton le bronzé en fouettant l'air entre eux, faisant ainsi se tendre l'intégralité du corps du rouge, qui s'attendait à se prendre un coup. Très réaliste le maquillage. »

Le rouge haussa un sourcil, septique. Le bleu se moquait de lui ?

La réponse à cette question arriva très vite lorsqu'il vit la cravache s'approchait de son torse et se glisser à l'endroit même où son débardeur était déchiré.

« -O… oï ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce tu fous ?!

-Tch ! Tais toi, s'écria-t-il en frappant gentiment les côtes du rouge avec l'arme, alors qu'elle tirait toujours un peu plus le tissu. Laisse ton bourreau regarder ces si jolis petites rayures. »

Kagami remercia son maquillage qui camouflait ses joues rouges dues à cette soudaine proximité avec l'homme qui lui plaisait et qu'il désirait plus que tout actuellement. S'essuyant la tempe, sur laquelle glissait une goutte de sueur qui le taquinait depuis quelques temps déjà, d'un rapide coup d'épaule, il ruina presque l'intégralité de son maquillage facial.

Il eut une pensée amicale et désolée pour Himuro qui avait passé presque toute son après-midi dessus lorsqu'il vit son épaule tachée de couleur.

D'ailleurs, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès du cyclope, il l'avait lâchement abandonné à cause de ce putain de fantôme… Et puis, il l'avait seul aussi.

Il sortit de ses pensées de façon assez violente, en sentant son débardeur s'arracher dans un bruissement sec.

« -Le tigre est pensif ? ricana Aomine.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous Aho ?! s'écria le rouge, les joues cramoisies d'avoir été soudainement dévêtu, et ce, par Aomine en plus.

-Tu es en pleine séance de torture, je vais finir par être violent pour éviter ce genre d'absence.

-Comme si tu pouvais me faire crier, ou même gémir, de douleur, siffla Kagami, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'est un défi Taiga ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

-Je peux te faire crier, même hurler si j'en ai envie tu sais…

-Hum ? Et ? répondit un Kagami insolent au possible, toute gêne oubliée devant le regard embrasé du bronzé. »

Ce dernier se leva et s'avança lentement jusque derrière lui avant de retirer ses lanières autour des bras et de les nouer autour des poignets.

« -Mais pas de douleur, chuchota-t-il, le nez dans la nuque pâle du rouge. »

Il serait presque inutile de le préciser mais la chaleur corporelle de Kagami monta de quelques degrés à une vitesse ahurissante, chatouillant son bas-ventre et rendant son imagination aussi créative que possible en ce qui concernait les multiples scénarios pervers qui conviendrait parfaitement ici et tout de suite.

Il entendit un léger cliquetis et Aomine lui fit remarquer que ses menottes ne le retenaient plus. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se leva de la chaise, se retournant rapidement pour faire face à la panthère, qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

« -Fier de toi ? railla-t-il après s'être rendu compte que bien qu'il n'ait plus de menottes autour des poignets, ces derniers étaient toujours liés derrière son dos.

-Assez ouais, ricana l'interrogé. »

Il tendit le bras et enleva du torse du dunker les restes déchirés de son débardeur, le laissant désormais entièrement torse nu. Un sourire silencieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se délectait visuellement de la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« -Vu la banalité de tes séances de tortures… commença Kagami avant de s'arrêter quand il sentit l'extrémité de la cravache caresser le bas de son dos puis remonter lentement en suivant sa colonne vertébrale.

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes séances ?... susurra Aomine en continuant de faire monter son 'arme'. »

Mais le toucher du cuir sur sa peau était beaucoup plus plaisant que prévu pour Kagami qui, frissonnant de plaisir, n'arrivait pas à penser sainement, son esprit dégoulinant de scénarios tous plus pervers et obscènes les uns que les autres.

Remarquant ceci, Aomine approcha sa main libre de l'unique interrupteur de la pièce et éteignit l'intégralité des néons d'un coup rapide de l'index.

« -Oï, Aho… Rallumes ça tout de suite. »

Sans répondre, ledit Aho lui infligea un horrible et sadique coup de cravache, qui arracha un cri rauque au tigre alors qu'il se pliait en avant pour essayer de minimiser au mieux la douleur. Peine perdue, le coup avait été sec et rapide mais sa peau semblait se déchirer en continu et il avait l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord de sa blessure.

Il sentit deux mains puissantes se poser sur ses épaules, frôlant sa plaie, et le pousser en avant, allongeant ainsi son torse sur la table qui se trouvait devant lui. Etouffant une insulte par peur de se refaire fouetter, il resta silencieux lorsqu'il sentit le corps musclé au-dessus de lui effleurait ses mains liées.

« -Mes séances ne sont pas assez douloureuses pour toi ? fit Aomine en feignant d'être vexé.

-J'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas le cas tu sais… lança Kagami, la présence au-dessus de son dos l'excitant plus que jamais. J'ai juste dit que je ne crierais pas de douleur pour toi.

-Mais c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, chuchota d'une voix grave le bleu à son oreille.

-Tu m'as pris en traître, par surprise.

-Je vais te prendre tout court ouais, lâcha finalement Aomine en venant mordiller la nuque sous lui.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire crier quoi que ce soit, douleur ou pas, ricana Kagami d'un air supérieur qui contraignait avec la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-On parie ? susurra Aomine, en sachant très bien qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse, et qu'elle était plus que positive. »

Kagami se contenta de gémir timidement alors qu'une main bronzé passait sous son ventre taquiner son nombril et que l'autre lui tirait la tête en arrière, fermement accrochée à ses mèches écarlates. La bouche de la panthère, experte et curieuse, assaillit de suçons le cou du rouge et remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il lécha de façon scandaleusement sensuelle.

Le dunker remercia l'obscurité de cacher la rougeur de ses joues, bien que ces yeux – et surement ceux du bronzé aussi – s'habituaient lentement au manque de lumière.

Remarquant le souffle irrégulier et étrangement rapide du lycéen sous lui, Aomine colla son torse au dos musclé et remarqua sa température plus qu'élevée, pour son plus grand plaisir.

« -Un coup de chaud, mon tigre ? ricana-t-il en caressant légèrement les abdos dudit félin.

-M'a… pelles pas… comme ça… souffla ce dernier.

-Pourtant ça a l'air de te plaire, _Tiger_… répondit-il en mordillant son oreille, tirant toujours plus sur la chevelure rousse. »

De nouveau, Kagami se contenta de répondre en gémissant, bien que ce son soit plus bruyant que les précédents et Aomine, presque drogué de ces bruits, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Lassé du ventre parfait de l'américain, il laissa descendre sa main qui, après avoir ouvert son pantalon d'un geste précis, se mit à masser habilement le début d'érection du rouge, sans pour autant aller à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement.

Kagami, sentant le plaisir arrivait rapidement, tenta vainement de se délier les mains et se mit à s'agiter sous le poids du bronzé, qui s'amusait beaucoup des sons qu'il entendait. Alors il abaissa pantalon et caleçon, et prit soudainement l'aine brulante du rouge entre ses doigts, jouant sadiquement avec.

Le rouge, qui venait à peine de réaliser qu'il était littéralement 'cul-nu' sous l'As de Touou, se surprit à vouloir passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite, bien que les doigts d'Aomine se révélaient être divins.

« -Daiki… Je… Ngh !... »

Aomine n'était pas sur de tenir très longtemps s'il entendait encore son prénom être prononcé de façon aussi… bandante ! Oui, c'était le mot.

Mais c'était justement ce que Kagami voulait. Qu'il ne puisse plus être capable de tenir, qu'il le prenne la tout de suite, qu'il grogne son nom alors que lui gémissait le sien, qu'il… qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un !

Et alors que les doigts bronzés continuaient leurs – ô combien trop lents – va-et-viens, Kagami, qui avait vu ses sens se décupler sous le plaisir, commença à onduler son bassin, essayant de faire comprendre quelque chose qui lui semblait évident au bronzé. Mais cela lui permit surtout de sentir l'érection de ce dernier, douloureusement serré sous le cuir de son pantalon.

Et alors que le rouge continuait d'accentuer sa dance sensuelle entre son bassin et celui du bleu, ce dernier ne savait plus ce qui le retenait d'arracher son vêtement et de faire le tigre sien.

« -Daikiii… gémit de façon exagérée Kagami en frottant lascivement ses fesses contre l'intéressé.

-Un problème, mon tigre ? railla difficilement Aomine tant l'impatience lui dévorait l'estomac.

-Huuum… se contenta de répondre le rouge en se courbant légèrement sur la table, collant son ventre brulant sur la surface froide. Prends moaaah ! Putain, qu'est-ce tu fous ?! »

Le bronzé ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enfoncer encore un peu plus son majeur et son index dans l'antre humide du rouge, ignorant ses insultes.

« -Putain… Daiki, arrêtes ça, gémit Kagami, tout plaisir disparu à cause de la douleur. »

Un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers et ensemble, ils commencèrent quelques mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur même du dunker, qui commençait à sangloter.

Détestant ces bruits, surtout s'il venait de son tigre, Aomine l'obligea de sa main libre à le regarder, et l'embrassa brutalement. Sa langue s'engouffra rapidement dans l'autre bouche, s'attardant à peine sur les lèvres rendues salées par les larmes et s'enroula autour de sa jumelle, la forçant à la suivre. Le baiser était bestial, rapide et mais malgré ça, Kagami se sentit partir loin, très loin… Aomine savait aussi bien se servir de sa langue que de ses doigts. D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient repartis caresser son membre qui s'était calmé sous le coup de la douleur.

Le baiser s'arrêta tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, mais ce fut l'action de Kagami/ Le dunker se détacha des lèvres bronzées pour hurler un cri du pur plaisir quand sa prostate fut heurtée par les doigts agités de l'autre.

Aomine ne chercha pas à comprendre et attaqua littéralement la boule de nerfs du rouge, qui criait toujours un peu plus à chaque coup, faisant ainsi craquer le membre de la Génération des Miracles qui envoya valser pantalon et sous-vêtement. Il colla encore un peu plus son torse contre le dos brulant de Kagami, qui s'était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et retira ses doigts, faisant grogner le rouge de frustration.

Il présenta son membre gonflé devant l'entrée inviolée du dunker et s'y invita sans prévenir, faisant se tendre le tigre qui se sentait littéralement déchiré en deux.

« -A… attends ! Arrêtes toi.

-Taiga, fermes la, grogna le bleu qui se retenait de ne pas le pilonner sur le champ.

-Daiki, gémit de nouveau Kagami, la joue collée à la table. Stop… Je… »

Aomine le fit taire d'un coup de bassin brutal qui le fit crier de douleur. Il avait assez attendu depuis la première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il désirait le corps du rouge, bien avant de vouloir son cœur. Alors même si aujourd'hui n'était un coup d'un soir, qu'il ne serait rien d'autre qu'un plan cul, il ne voulait plus attendre. Il ne _pouvait_ plus attendre. Pas quand le cul qu'il voulait depuis des mois se trouvait juste là, sous ses yeux, n'attendant plus que lui.

Entre deux coups de butoir, plus calme que les premiers, il se remit à flatter le sexe du rouge, qui se détendit légèrement. Ce dernier gémit de douleur durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent mais lorsqu'Aomine heurta une nouvelle fois sa prostate, il se cambra de plaisir sur la table, la faisant grincer, tout en tirant sur ses liens à s'en disloquer les poignets.

Fier d'avoir retrouvé ce point qui faisait littéralement hurler de plaisir son tigre, Aomine se retira du corps du rouge pour mieux y retourner, visant à la perfection l'endroit qui allait envoyer ce dernier au septième ciel. Il recommença la manœuvre plusieurs fois, se délectant des cris de Kagami et s'abaissa pour lui torturer une énième fois le cou.

Entendre Aomine grogner de plaisir à son oreille était l'une des choses les plus désirées du rouge qui, l'esprit anéanti par le plaisir, s'abandonna totalement quand l'objet de ses fantasmes se mit à lécher sa nuque, son cou, sa mâchoire… Tout passa sous la langue experte. Et quand le bronzé ne léchait pas, il mordillait, murmurer son nom dans un grognement.

_Oh god… _Aomine qui gémissait son nom, sa main sur l'une de ses fesses, qu'il massait généreusement. Sans parler de celle sur son sexe.

« -Hn… _More_… Daiki !… _Faaaah !.. Faster ! »_

Ledit Daiki se complimenta de connaître ses bases d'anglais et obéit au tigre, qui gémissait encore et encore son nom sous lui.

Sa main sur la virilité du rouge se basa sur le rythme de ses coups de bassin et, après quelques secondes de plaisir intense, l'orgasme frappa de plein fouet le dunker qui se cambra violemment contre le torse du bronzé en hurlant à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Et Aomine, qui avait senti son sexe être brutalement compressé, ne tarda pas à rejoindre Kagami bien que cela fut moins violent.

Il se laissa retomber sur le corps brulant du rouge, qui se remettait doucement, et après un léger temps d'hésitation, il caressa timidement les hanches pâles en attendant une réaction. Réaction qui mit plus longtemps que prévu à venir.

« -Daiki… marmonna le rouge, la voix rauque.

-Hum ? répondit simplement la panthère sans arrêter ses caresses.

-Je… on a fait ça que pour la baise ?

-Ami de la poésie… ricana Aomine en se relevant du corps du dunker et l'aidant à se relever en tirant sur son bras.

-Je suis sérieux, répliqua Kagami en relevant son buste de la table. »

Mais à peine fût-il debout qu'il grimaça de douleur et chuta vers le sol, heureusement pour lui, Aomine avait également de bons réflexes en dehors du parquet et il le rattrapa juste à temps. Assis sur le sol face à un Aomine, à moitié nu, accroupi, il planta un regard gêné dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« -Toi et moi… On est quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il timidement en se disant que le bronzé n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, à en juger à la douleur qu'il ressentait aux creux de ses reins.

-Chais pas… Tout dépend de toi en fait, lâcha l'autre sans réfléchir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Hum... Rien… Rien du tout ! Si pour toi, ce n'était que de la baise, fit-il en reprenant les mots du rouge, alors ce n'était que de la baise. C'est tout.

-Et si ça ne l'était pas ?... chuchota Kagami comme un enfant. Et si, au lieu d'avoir baisé, on avait fait l'amour ?

-Taiga… »

Les mots manquaient à Aomine. Kagami, l'homme qu'il aimait, était-il en train de lui déclarer sa flamme ? Bien que les mots employés par le tigre soient assez crus, l'idée était là…

« -Taiga, fit-il en s'approchant du rouge, piteusement assis sur le sol. Viens là. »

N'attendant même pas que le tigre obéisse, le bronzé attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa. Mais calmement, lentement, presque pudiquement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent puis se touchèrent, et les deux lycéens, profitant de ce doux toucher, se mirent à sourire contre la bouche de l'autre.

« -Tu as ta réponse, finit par chuchoter Aomine avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres du rouge, tout aussi amoureusement. »

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je sais pas si tu étais très clair mais voilà... xD J'avoue que cet OS est une excuse pour me défouler un bon coup sur mon clavier et mettre tous mes couples favoris de KnB dans un seul texte. <strong>

**Avant que vous vous emballiez à ce propos (quoique, si vous le voulez, vous pouvez en fait), la Maison Hantée m'a été inspirée d'une attraction que j'ai faite cet été à Madrid... Mon dieu, j'ai tellement crié cette aprem... Et oui je sais, dans ma fic, l'attraction est immense ! xD**

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, et merci d'avance pour vos review's, vous savez qu'on adore ça ! Et juste, j'ai réellement travaillé un peu plus de 12h sur ce texte alors si vous pouviez juste prendre une petite minute de votre vie pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vous serez adorable ! Parce que c'est pas qu'on aime pas les lecteurs fantômes mais quand même quoi... Fin bref !**

**Encore merci et gros bisoux :3 AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

* * *

><p><strong>Kagami : Tigre  Aomine : Bourreau / Himuro : Vampire / Takao : Pharaon / Midorima : Momie / Kise : Dame Blanche ? / Kasamatsu et équipe de Kaijo : Zombies / Murasakibara : Démon / Akashi : Médecin fou / Kuroko : Fantôme / Hanamiya et Imayoshi : Majordomes**


End file.
